ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight to Dusk
Story John and Pluto teleport in front of the train station, Pluto barking happily. John: Do you know where Mickey is? Pluto: Ruff! Ruff! Pluto starts sniffing the ground, looking for his scent. Pluto then runs off, John running after him. John loses sight of him, John going into the back alley. John: Pluto! Wow. I lost him in like three seconds. An energy arrow hits by John’s foot, as John looks up. A Sniper Nobody, a humanoid Nobody wearing a purple suit and wielding a crossbow. Sniper fires another energy arrow, John blocking with an arm mana shield. John fires mana blasts at Sniper, who teleports away. Sniper appears in the air behind John, firing another shot. John whips around, a mana whip catching the Sniper, slamming it into the ground, destroying it. John: Right. The Nobodies rule this town. A scream occurs, and John runs down towards the source. Hayner, Pence and Olette are surrounded by Snipers, right outside the entrance of the Usual Spot. They all point their crossbows at them, firing. John raises his arms, a mana dome forming around the others, protecting them. The Snipers turn, seeing John. Olette: John! John: Hey, Nobodies! (He summons Rustic.) Pick on someone your own size. A handful of Snipers fire energy arrows, which John deflects with Rustic. Some Snipers charge their shots, as John flies into the air, riding the wind. Several Snipers teleport, while the ones charging a shot fire, John twirling and dodging, catching the Snipers in his vortex. He slices through the Snipers, as he’s surrounded, the Snipers turning into giant crossbows and aiming at John. John: Oh, man! The Snipers fire, as John steps up, being upside down, as the energy arrows fly past, hitting other Snipers, destroying them. John falls, as a Sniper takes aim at him. It fires, and John swings Rustic, hitting the arrow back at the Sniper, destroying it. John lands on the ground, panting. The Snipers were destroyed. Pence: Wow. Did you get cooler since the last time we saw you? John: Highly possible. Have you guys been having problems with those things? Hayner: Especially since the last time Kairi was here, and she fought that cloaked guy with the X scar. John: Saïx came here? Well, he finally succeeded in catching her. I’m looking for the mouse guy who you saw last time, Pence. You haven’t seen him, have you? Pence: No. I can’t say I have. Pluto: Ruff! Ruff! (The group turns, seeing Pluto was standing there, as if waiting for them.) John: Pluto! Did you find him? Pluto: Ruff! Ruff! (Pluto runs off.) John: Hey! Wait up! End Scene John, Hayner, Pence and Olette arrive in the tram area, looking for Pluto. Hayner: Where’d that mutt go? Olette: He couldn’t have gotten too far. Vivi: Help! (Vivi runs towards them, panting.) Help! Seifer and the others are under attack at the Sandlot! John: Lead me to them. You guys keep looking for Pluto. John follows Vivi to the Sandlot, seeing Seifer, Rai and Fuu in the center of a ring of Berserkers. John stomps the ground, an earth spike hitting a Berserker, destroying it. The spike retreats into the ground, as Seifer, Rai and Fuu run out of the circle. Seifer: They’re all yours! John runs towards the Berserkers, turning into Humungousaur. A Berserker swings a claymore at him, Humungousaur catching it. The others come at him, as Humungousaur spins, slamming the Berserkers with the one he’s holding. A Berserker merges with a claymore, and slams into Humungousaur from above. Humungousaur takes it, then grabs and throws Berserker far away. Humungousaur: Those things looked too big for me in human form. Though it wouldn’t have been, OW! Humungousaur is stabbed by a spear in the shoulder, Humungousaur reacting and swatting at the spot. A Dragoon Nobody, a dragon like creature with silver and purple body and wings in the shape of the Nobody logo wielding a spear, flies back. Several Dragoons appear, and disappear, several spears raining down from above. Humungousaur is knocked to the ground, as the Dragoons fly overhead. Humungousaur turns into Buzzshock, flying into the air, releasing electricity. The Dragoons jump and dodge, spears raining down on Buzzshock. Buzzshock turns into electricity, taking the attack and electrocutes a Dragoon, destroying it. Buzzshock flies at a Dragoon as electricity, destroying it. He flies at another one, and is hit by an energy arrow. Buzzshock hits the ground, bouncing off of it and crashing down. Buzzshock: Ugh. Ow. (Buzzshock looks in front of him, seeing an army of Dragoon, Sniper and Berserker Nobodies.) Oh, man. I think I’d rather have something big at this point. (Buzzshock shifts to Diamondhead, standing tall.) Diamondhead: Okay. Let’s see how tough you really are. Diamondhead fires crystal shards into the herd of Nobodies, which explode on contact. Sniper shoot energy arrows through the smoke, Diamondhead holding his arms up, absorbing the energy shots. Spears rain down, as Diamondhead forms a crystal arch, the spears caught in it. Diamondhead comes out from underneath, the Dragoons reforming. Diamondhead fires an energy blast, destroying a few Dragoons. The others fly at Diamondhead, who strikes them with blade hands. A Berserker swings a claymore at him, Diamondhead growing crystal hands from the ground, catching it. He crushes it, as Berserkers slam down like guillotines, merged with their claymores. Diamondhead forms giant crystal pillars, which the Berserkers destroy, them exploding in the process. Snipers fire at Diamondhead, the energy arrows reflecting off his body. Diamondhead fire crystal shards, as the Snipers teleport. Diamondhead grows a layer of crystals all over his body, then expels crystal shards from all over his body. The Snipers reappear, hit and destroyed. Diamondhead: Finally. (Diamondhead reverts.) John: That was, (Falls to his knees) a lot of them. (John turns, seeing Seifer and his gang standing there.) You got something to say? Seifer: Yeah. I don’t know who you are, and I don’t really care. Just crush them. Crush all of them. John nods, as he stands up, running back to the tram area. End Scene John joins Hayner, Pence and Olette, who were looking up to the sky. John: Is Pluto on the roof of a building or something? Hayner: No. But we found a cloaked guy. (John looks up, seeing Xigbar smiling down at them.) John: Xigbar? Xigbar: Well, well. The hero made it back here. Did you enjoy your fight with the Nobodies? John: Where’s Kairi? Xigbar: Oh, you’re too serious. Getting right to the point. Why can’t you relax, just enjoy yourself? Here, this might help. A little play mate for you. A portal opens, as large as the sky. A Dragon Nobody equal in size of the portal flies out, it possessing large wings, and large barrel cannons on its back. A screech tears through the air, everyone covering their ears. Xigbar smugly waves at John, disappearing in a Corridor of Darkness afterwards. John: I take it back. I prefer the herd of enemies. John turns into Chromastone, taking to the air. Dragon fires a series of lasers from its barrels, Chromastone absorbing the attack, though several lasers rain down, destroying the city. Hayner leads Pence and Olette away from the area, going through a hole that already existed in the wall. Chromastone fires ultraviolet rays, barely denting Dragon. Dragon flies at Chromastone, who lands on Dragon’s back, several lasers fired at him, him absorbing them. Chromastone: Ugh! Too, much! Energy! Chromastone releases an explosion of ultraviolet energy, Dragon curling its body in response. Chromastone crashes down into a building, groaning. Chromastone: Ow. That is a power that I wish I knew about before. Chromastone shifts to Way Big, Way Big looking up at Dragon, who was spiraling through the air now. Lasers rain down, hitting Way Big, him taking it. Way Big: These still sting. They’ll eventually defeat me. Way Big crosses his hands, as he charges and fires a cosmic ray. Dragon curls and dodges, ramming Way Big, attempting to knock him over. Way Big grabs hold, as Dragon climbs higher and higher into the sky. Way Big sees the twilight sun in the distance. Way Big gets on Dragon’s head, and pulls, directing it towards the sun. They approach rapidly, the heat burning away Dragon’s body. Way Big jumps off its back, the force causing Dragon to collide with the sun, it melting away. A shadow forms on the sun in the shape of Dragon, which quickly fades away. Way Big is falling back towards the city, as he reverts. John uses air bending to gently land, right in front of the hole in the wall. He looks into it, seeing it leads to a forest. John: They ran in here. Better make sure they’re safe. End Scene John arrives outside the Old Mansion. Hayner, Pence and Olette are surrounded by Dusks. John: Can’t you guys stay out of trouble for two minutes? Pence: Hey! Blame them! Dusks turn, as they slither at John. John summons Rustic, slicing through several of them. More appear, as he slashes, the Dusks dodging. John fires mana blasts, destroying several Dusks. John is panting heavily, the Dusks slithering towards him. Then, King Mickey appears, jumping through the horde of Dusks in a flash, destroying them. He lands, Keyblade extended. He stands up, Pluto coming up and licking him in the face. Mickey: Haha! Pluto! John: Your Majesty. You said you knew how to get to their stronghold. Mickey: Yeah. I found out that this building has a portal that leads to it, due to it being John: The location of the formation of Nobodies. Mickey: (Confused) How do you know that? John: Because I recognize this place. When I was Phantom X. The scene flashes back, Phantom X laying in front of the Mansion. Xemnas appears, standing over him. Xemnas: Incredible. He survived the ordeal, and yet, lost his heart. He created a Heartless and a Nobody for us to use against him. (Phantom X looks up, seemingly in a daze.) Phantom X: Who? Xemnas: Do not be afraid. You have a great purpose. A destiny that cannot be deterred. The scene returns to John and the others, who were inside the mansion, heading for the basement. John: Do you know who their leader is? Mickey: No. I’ve been trying to find out. John: Xehanort. After taking over his apprentice’s body, he took the name Ansem. His Nobody is named Xemnas. Mickey: Gosh. So Ansem the Wise was behind this the whole time. In the basement, a Corridor of Darkness remains open. John: Kairi is just on the other side. Mickey: It’s finally time to fight them head on. Mickey removes his black cloak, revealing his attire. He is wearing a red and black jacket, with red shorts, along with his yellow shoes. John smirks, as he turns to the others. John: Take care of yourselves. Pence: Is this goodbye? John: It is. Olette: Don’t worry. You’ll always be a part of us. Mickey: That’s right! Every person you’ve met holds a piece of you inside their heart. You will always be linked. John: In that case, I’m connected to a lot of people. Can’t let them down. John, Mickey and Pluto walk into the Corridor, disappearing into darkness. Characters *John Spacewalker *Pluto *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Seifer *Fuu *Rai *Vivi *King Mickey Villains *Xigbar *Xemnas (flashback) *Phantom X (flashback) *Nobodies **Sniper **Dragoon **Berserker **Dragon **Dusk Aliens *Humungousaur *Buzzshock *Diamondhead *Chromastone *Way Big Trivia *The Nobodies appear in great numbers. *This is the third episode where a character uses Twilight Town's sun to fight an enemy. The first was in Phantom of Twilight, the second time in Mind Games (John Smith 10). *The Dragon Nobody is based on Xemnas' Third Flight Dragon form. *King Mickey leads John toward the Organization's stronghold. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga